


Cockiness gets you everywhere

by kittys_devil



Series: Kink_Bingo [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Confined/Caged, M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is a brat...just to get what he craves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockiness gets you everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink_bingo, Caged/confined square.

Tommy is completely mine.Mine to love, to worship and to control.

And he gives into me so willing, lets me dominate him in almost every way possible.That is until he gets a little bratty streak where he pushes against everything until he gets the punishment he craves. 

All of our close friends know about our relationship.It’s not unusual for them to see him at his most vulnerable when he is completely submissive to me.The times when he gives me control over anything and everything in his life. 

It’s not really about me though.We had to explain this a lot to our friends.It’s all about Tommy’s needs and how I take care of them. He needs this, craves this from me.It centers him in a way I could never understand. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Isaac and Sophie are coming over for dinner tonight.So of course Tommy is being a brat today. 

Every morning when he gets up he gets his collar put on him.It’s his reminder that he is always mine. It’s a small rolled silver collar that he can hide under his shirt if he wants. But he’s too proud of it and I can usually see it. 

I’m sitting on the couch doing a phone interview when he comes in.He drops to his knees in front of me and looks up with a cocky smile on his face. He reaches up to his collar and takes it off.

He stands up and twirls it around his finger just glaring at me. The bratiness is showing through his eyes as he cocks a smile at me. 

I mute the phone long enough to hiss out “PUT IT ON” before I have to answer the next question.

He puts the collar in my palm before he leaves the room.Testing me with my eyes but knowing I can’t do anything until this interview is over. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I find him out back laying in one of the chairs.So proud of himself for what he just did. 

I lean against the door watching him for a moment. 

“Tommy Joe. Over here. Now.”

He walks over hiding his eyes from me. I grab his hair forcing him to look at me.

“What is this about?”

He just gives me that cocky smile again. Grabbing the back of his neck I lead him into the house to the cage. 

“Shirt off baby. I wanna see those love marks I put on you.”

I run my finger over the purple mark on his nipple before looking back at him.

“On your knees now.”

I put the collar back on and open the door. I don’t even have to tell him. He climbs in as I shut the door.

“Gonna be a good kitty now?”

He fucking purrs at me as I leave to cook dinner.

~ ~ ~ ~

Isaac walks in and sees Tommy in the cage under the table and just smiles.

“What did he do this time?”

“You know the usual. He was pushing his limits again.”

Isaac and Sophie come into the living room leaving the smirking brat under the table. 

We chat for some time before dinner is done.I send them to the table while I get the wine and the rest of dinner. 

I set dinner on the table and realize that I forgot the wine in the kitchen.

“Fuck!” comes from the other room.

“Isaac?”

“He fucking bit me!”

“Isaac didn’t anyone ever teach you not to mess with a caged animal?” I glance down at Tommy and see the lust fill his eyes. 

“I was just trying to give him a bit to eat.”

“You know he only feeds from me. Isn’t that right kitty?”

Tommy lets out a deep sexual purr that goes straight to my cock. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

We are about half way through dinner when Tommy starts rubbing my leg.Small little circles on the top of my foot, moving up to my ankles. 

I feed him little bites of food as we eat.When he has had his full he presses his head to the top of the cage so I can pet his head for a moment. 

He sits back down on his knees and looks up at me. The lust in his eyes is overwhelming. He starts to tease me with his lips. Sliding his tongue in and out slowly as I try to act as nothing is happening.I know Isaac and Sophie see all this, yet for them they are so use to it they carry on like he is not under the table as we eat. 

When Tommy starts flicking his tongue against his teeth I let out a small whimper.Isaac looks up at me and just shakes his head.

Tommy is rubbing against the cage like a cat the rest of the way through dinner.Purring and making all kinds of kitty noises. 

Isaac tells me they are leaving shortly after dinner is finished. 

“You know you don’t have to leave yet.”

“Adam you need to take care of your boy. We will see you later.”

~ ~ ~ ~

I leave him in there while I clean up the dishes.I can hear him getting restless and I know it’s killing him.His punishment is not when Isaac is here, it’s after they leave when he has no one to show off for. 

When I hear him start to rattle the door of the cage I just smile. I know he’s reached the point of where I want him. 

I finish what I am doing in the kitchen, pour a glass of wine and head over to the table to sit down.

“Something wrong Tommy?”

He lowers his eyes and mumbles out “ImsorrryItookitoff.”

“Clearer Tommy. So I can hear you.”

“I’m sorry I took it off.”

I unlock the door letting him out. He kneels next to my legs before I pull him into my lap.I start kissing him fiercely until he is moaning into my mouth. Biting at his ear I moan out “Bed…now…” and send him on his way to get ready for me.

~ ~ ~ ~

Tommy is lying across the bed naked with just his collar on.His thick cock is resting on his stomach leaking slightly as he waits for me.His arms under his head as his eyes fill with lust the moment he sees me. 

I climb onto the bed biting and sucking around his collar leaving marks he will not be able to hide.The noises coming out of him are making my cock push even harder against my jeans. 

“Gonna listen now Tommy? Keep your collar on?”

I know it’s a moot point. He is going to get another bratty streak and we will be doing this all again.

I make my way down his body licking and sucking and tasting him as he withers under me. He is begging for more, for a release, for something.

When I take his cock into my mouth he moans out my name. I run my tongue around the head licking up the leaking juices.Sliding up and down as I roll his balls with my other hand I feel him start to tighten up.He is coming down my throat as he moans out incoherent noises. 

Grabbing the lube I slick up my fingers.Pressing against his hole I start to open him up. I am stretching him open until he is ready to take me. Pushing his knees against his chest I thrust into him.His eyes are rolling back into his head as I pound into him.The beautiful creature below me taking everything I have for him.

I fall onto him after coming so hard I see stars.I’m panting to get my breath back as he runs his fingers in my hair. 

I get up to get a towel to clean us both up.Tossing it aside I lean down removing Tommy’s collar.

I pull him close drifting off to sleep knowing that I love Tommy when he’s a brat as much as I love him when he is snuggle up to me like his life depends on it. 

 


End file.
